Supernatural: The Re-Written Story
by vicks777
Summary: What if the Winchesters trained a girl to become a hunter? What if they fell in love with her? How would they lifes be?
1. Asylum

S1:E10 Asylum (Rockford, Illinois)

Everything was going smoothly at the bar, as smooth as the environment can go in a bar in a Saturday night in a small town. A young girl was serving; about 5'5'', she was wearing some really short denim skirt & a tight, black vest top, fishnets and black Converse sneakers.

Then, a couple of big guys arrived, making a fuss.

She had just served a beer to a cop, the one whose partner just killed himself & his wife; so, she overheard the little chat that cop & big guy no. 1 had, about he being a reporter of the _Tribune_ & then bigger guy 'fortuitously interrupted'…

-The man is an officer. Why don't you show a little respect?!

Bigger guy offered the cop to share a beer so the girl brought them two. Big guy left the bar, not without checking the busty girl up. Bigger guy easily won the cop's trust after the little scandal. The girl realized the charade…

-Hey, Jim. I'm going out for a little air. Two minutes. – she said, showing the number with her fingers. The bartender nodded, giving her permission. She followed bigger guy outside the bar, faking she was going for some boxes. She stayed to listen up the guys chat.

-You shake me out kinda' hard, you pretty boy.

-It had to be believable, right? Is call acting.

Then, big guy asked bigger guy what he had found out through the cop about his dead partner. They sounded like some investigators… Until they mentioned the asylum. The girl was then determinate to follow them.

She run inside, told Jim that her shift was over and rushed away. She got into a crappy, old car and followed the Impala as best as she could so they wouldn't notice her. She nailed it. The guys never saw her coming when she appeared at the asylum, as they jumped in.

-Wow. – she couldn't hold it, big guy had just athletically jumped the bench. He was hot.

-Who…? – bigger guy said in surprise.

-You're the girl at the bar. What are you doing here? Did you follow us? – big guy starting questioning her, with his intimidating face.

-We didn't realize… -Sam was a little amazed. They were pretty good; they should have notice a car following them. Even if it was a piece of shit.

-That means I'm good. – she smirked. She hesitated for an instant. –You… are hunters, aren't you? I've been keeping an eye on this place for over a month now but it only has become nastier, more… sort of aggressive. Whoever puts a foot in there, ends up killing… something. Some suicides, murders, even cat homicides… You name it. Not always as soon as they get out, some in a matter of days, even a week or so. The cop was the only one who made it to the paper. – her mixed accent of British & southern was just exquisite to listen to.

-So you are a hunter too. – Sam inferred. Dean kept quiet, staring at her, unsmiling.

-Not exactly… - she seemed to doubt. They seemed good hunters after all; putting that kind of pattern together wasn't easy, even for her. - I want to be. I… know stuff, about these… things… dark things out there. I've experience it. I want to fight them. I was wishing you could… teach me, or train me. Whatsoever.

-If you are able to pass the bench, we'll be glad to give you a chance. – Dean said; Sam just looked at him in surprise.

She had this face… She retroceded a few steps, got impulse, jumped and climbed the bench with difficulty but she was a little too frightened to jump.

-Hey you, gal, we don't have all day. –Dean hurried her, not after noticing her black lace underwear through her skirt.

-I… I'm not a good lander, you know?

-I'll get ya'.

She jumped just into Dean's arms, just… a little too hard. They both hit the ground, she in top.

-Sorry. – she blushed.

-Anytime. – he flirty said. They got up.

-So… What's your name? – Sam asked.

-Victoria.

-Victoria…?

-Victoria Jobet.

-That's a… -Dean muttered.

-Yeah, it's quite an odd name, isn't it? Doesn't sound right. My mom wasn't thinking straight, ya' know?

-Are you from England? – Sam again.

-Actually, I'm French. But I've lived in England. – Sam raised an eyebrow.

«An European girl, ha? They're so damn crazy… In the good way.» Dean thought, smiling at her.

-What brings you to Illinois? –Sam continued the interrogation.

-Hunting. – they went into the Asylum. –Aren't you going to tell me your names?

-Sam.

-Dean.

-Winchester. – they said their surname at the same time. She looked inquiringly at them.

-So you're brothers?

-Yeap.

-And you came to the States just for hunting? –Sam kept questioning her. He seemed to be the only one of the brothers who was actually thinking.

-No… I've been living here for about three years now. And I've spent some years in New Orleans when I was a kid. –Sam nodded. «So there's where her accent comes from.»

-So… apparently, the cops chased the kids here, into the South Wing. – he continued.

-South Wing, ha? Wait a second… - Dean started looking for something in a handwritten book or so. He read an old piece of newspaper about someone going nuts after entered the South Wing.

-So whatever's going on, South Wing seems like the heart of it. – Sam summed up.

-Guys… it seems like you haven't done much research, have ya'? –she said smirking with her hands on her hips. They get to see a little bit of her flat stomach and her hips bones popping out. - There was a raid in the South Wing, where the worst cases where in; psychotics, insane criminals, psychopaths… In 1964 they raided, attacked staff and each other. There were some casualties. Some bodies were never recovered. All the survivors' patients were transferred and they shout down the asylum for good.

-So we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies. – Dean summarized.

-Exactly.

-And that means a bunch of angry spirits. – Sam said, walking to the South Wing door. – Looks like the doors are usually chained. They could have been chained for years.

-That explains why there haven't been deaths in all this years. Until about a month ago, when a bunch of teenagers came in. Guess they opened this up. – Victoria said, approaching to him to take a look.

The three of them went in. Dean in front with the EMF, Sam and Victoria behind him.

-Let me know if you see any death people, Haley Joel. –Dean teased Sam.

-Dude, enough. –Victoria didn't know what was going on, she just looked at them alternately like a ping-pong tourney.

-I'm serious, you gotta be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you've got going on.

-I told you it's not ESP. I've just got some strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams.

-ESP? – she was clueless.

-Extra Sensory Perception.

-Hell, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell.

-You get any reading on that thing or not? – Sam crossly asked.

-Nop; of course doesn't mean there's nobody home.

-Spirits can't appear within certain hours of the day.

-Yeah, the freaks come out at night.

-So… You get like, premonitions? – she was still caught by that. Sam diffidently nodded.

-Hey who do you think is a hotter psychic, Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love-Hewitt or Sammy over here? – Victoria just laughed a little bit. Sam gave him a punch on the back and Dean just laughed.

They kept walking through the aisle, until they found a room; it was all full of creepy stuff.

-Okay… This is creepy. Really disgusting and disturbing. – Vicky said, looking at what seemed organs in jars.

-Electroshocks, lobotomies… They did some twisted stuff to this people. Kinda' my man Jack, in Cuckoo's Nest. – Victoria left the guys behind her, discussing about the haunting. She wandered through the room, revising the stuff, trying to found something. She found a placket, with the name Dr Sanford Ellicott, Chief of Staff on it. That name… She was sure she has heard it somewhere.

-Hey, guys. – they were too busy discussing about founding their dad to listen to her.

-Guys…

-I understand that Sam, but he has given us an order. – Dean said seriously.

-So are we gonna always follow dad's orders?

-Of course we do.

-Guys! –they both turn to see her. – Sorry to get in the middle of… however you wanna call it but… I think I've found something. – she proceed to show them the placket. – I think we should dig more into this; he may be one of the corpses that weren't recovered.

-Why would you think so? – Sam inquired.

-Because if I was a patient and I were angry about the policies on the place or so, I would be really mad at whoever was running the place; wouldn't ya'? – everything was slowly, exquisitely pronounced in British accent, except for the question, completely American southern. Just lovely.

-I guess she has a point. Anyway, we ain't gonna catch anything in the day. –Dean said, strangely cheerful.

-It's almost morning and I know a place where we can eat and… I think I know whom to ask about this. – she started walking away. They guys looked at each other and followed her.

-Who?

-His son.

An hour later, they were in a diner. Dean what devouring some scrambled eggs and bacon, Sam just some bread and butter. Victoria was back.

-So, how did it go?

-Yeah. –managed Dean to said with his mouth full.

-They're pretty good, ain't 'hem? – she said, with a smile. –It went good. I told him that I was writing a book about local histories; so I asked him about the raid. He told me that his father's body was never recovered. So at least we know about one corpse to burn.

-Corpse. – Dean mockingly smirked & laughed. Sam and Vicky glazed at him, he with reproach and she with a naïve misunderstanding. –What?! – Sam just shook his head.

-So… Victoria.

-Just call me Vicky.

-Ok, Vicky. Why do you want to lead this life? I mean… Really, what kind of person wants to get into this voluntarily? – Sam asked, with an irritated tone. Dean's look was asking her that too.

-I've seen people getting kill because of these things. Friends, family… - she clenched her fists and sighed. – I just think is better to fight them before they kill anyone. Is it that explanation enough? – she seemed a little upset; she didn't really want to talk about it. It was too soon…

-Ok, easy… It's fine. – Dean said, touching her shoulder. She slightly shook her head and he retired his hand.

-It's just… It's been just some months since the last one… and I… - she shook her head again, closed her eyes for a second and continued. – I just don't feel like talking. I've just met you.

-We've just met you too. We just need to be sure that…

-I'm not a crazy bitch? Got that. –she winked at Sam. Dean smirked.

-I believe that to be enough. Are you looking for revenge or something? – Dean seriously added.

-No… I just want to avoid any death caused by these things. That's all. –Dean and Sam stared at her. She seemed sincere.

-We will talk about this…

-Ok, that's my cue. I'm going to order some pie; on me. – she got up and went to the counter to pick up some.

-I like her.

-You just want to get on her pants.

-Beside that, - Dean smirked. - she has helped us with information and her will to kill these monsters is understandable. I say let's train her.

-Mmm… I don't know, what about dad?

-It´s not gonna be forever. Let's make sure she's going to can do this by herself and that's it. She may be like… twenty, nineteen?

\- It's just… I don't know.

-Let's give her a shot. – Sam just glanced at him, knowing that all Dean wanted was to bang the girl. It was quite understandable; she had really big but perky breasts and a bubbly, big butt, with the tiniest waist ever. She was gorgeous.

-Fine… At least while we're working this case.

-So… What have you guys decided? - she arrived bringing chocolate pie.

-You're in.

-You're so in. –Dean deeply said.

-Great! Thanks. – her eyes seemed to smile along with her beautifully defined, full lips.

-Have you ever shot a rifle? – Dean asked; she smirked this time.

Minutes later they were outside town, shooting. She hit every target they put in front of her, at any distance.

-You definitely have. – Dean acknowledged her, nodding, pleased with her gunnery.

-My father taught me.

-Hunting? – she looked at Sam with a sort of bitter face. – I mean actual hunting.

-Nop. I've never killed anything than a fly and some mosquitoes. Maybe some other bugs.

-Well… Let's see if you can shoot a moving target. – Dean said, throwing a can to the air, unexpectedly. She shot it right in the middle in a matter of seconds.

-I guess I can.

-Fine. What about fighting? – Dean said, cornering her. She looked nervous, intimidated. She put her fists near her face, letting the secured rifle fell, waiting for Dean to do something. He threw a jab at her and she blocked it but she didn't see the next coming; he hit her really gently on her stomach.

-So… I guess you should practice that. – he put his hands besides her head, onto the wall of an old warehouse. She lightly panted, still surprised; he was so close to her that their foreheads were almost touching, her knees weakened. Sam hawked. Dean slowly pushed himself off the wall, opening her way.

-I don't think she will need to fight in close combat with ghosts. – Sam said, a little uncomfortable.

-So… Do we go waiting to your place for the sun to set? – Dean asked her, smiling.

-I don't have a place.

-How's so?

-I've been staying at the bar. – she shrugged her shoulders, in an unconcerned gesture. She looked at them, with a little light of hope in her eyes. –So, for now on, am I staying with you?

-Guess so. But we only have a room with two singles. – Sam explained.

-I'm fine with sharing. – she replayed.

-So do I. – said Dean, gladly. -Let's go pick up your stuff.

-Thanks. – she grinned at him, with a glow on her face.

In a matter of minutes they picked up her staff at the bar, a big camping backpack and turned around their way to go to the motel the brothers were staying in.

-What about your car? – Dean asked her, seeing her through the rear-view mirror.

-That piece of shit? I actually stole it. - she shrugged her shoulder again, as unconcerned as she always seemed.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, grinning.

-Nice car you have here. A 67' Impala, am I right? – she commented, caressing the leather's seats.

-That's right. She's my baby. – Dean said, lightly patting the car.

-She? – Victoria asked, arching her eyebrow. Sam turned to face her, nodding. –Dude, don't you think that's a little sick?

-Don't listen to her baby, she's just jealous. – Victoria tried to retain her laughter. They arrived, parked and got the guy's bags, all full of guns and other arms, into their room.

-Now, you are going to learn how to make salt packages; that's what we use against spirits. - Sam explained to her, while Dean got all the stuff out of the bags. He showed her how to do it and she pulled it off at her first try; she was a natural.

-Nice.

-I've always been… kind of crafty. It's pretty easy anyway, open it up, fill it in and seal it. – she yawned, but it sounded sort of like an hybrid of moan and sigh; it was quite a turn on. – How do you guys feel about taking a nap? ´Cause I'll love to take a deep, long nap.

-Yeah, Sammy, let's nap. – Dean winked to him, due to the fact that Victoria was sitting next to him, on his bed. He lied down and was waiting for her to do the same but she stood up and went to the other bed.

-Hey, do you mind if I sleep with you? – she shamelessly asked Sam. – I think he wants to get laid with me. – she mumbled into his ear, he leaning forward and down to hear her, she tiptoeing to reach his ear.

-It's fine by me. – he said, a little restrained, and they laid down together. Dean was kind of upset. They were up all night so it wasn't long till they fell asleep.

…

-Hey. – Sam was slightly shaking her shoulder to wake her up. It took her some seconds to recognize the place and then she brusquely sat down on the bed. She seemed agitated.

-What…? What's going on? – she seemed desolated and confused. Sam's heart ached a bit for her, at least for a second.

-I'll go get some burgers before we go. Thought I should woke you up, it's been almost five hours.

-Great idea. – Dean said, staring at Victoria.

-Ok… Thank you. – she said softly. Sam's inquiring glance made her add: - For waking me up.

-Are you going to be okay? – Sam asked her, worried Dean may jump on her while he was gone, giving him a look.

-I can deal with him, don't you worry. –she said as she winked. Sam looked really serious at Dean and left.

-So… For how long have you been living like that?

-You mean behind bar's counters? – she just gave him this grin; he nodded. –For over six months… Today is…? –she grabbed her phone and looked at the date. – April 11th, 2005. For exactly eight months.

-And your home?

-Don't have one.

-Who's Elliott?

-My… Well, my dead boyfriend. – before Dean could asked she said: -Demons. I think. I'm not sure really. – they stared at each other for a second, like sharing something through that look. She looked away, with a thoughtful frown. He came nearer to her, and put his hand on her knee; their eyes met again. She smiled and shook her head lightly. – Why…? How did you…?

-You screamed his name in your sleep. – she looked at her hands, lying on her thighs. She then raised her head and looked at Dean again, smiling. - Let's keep making those packages.

They put some music on, AC/DC. They both loved it so they spent the next minutes talking about it while working on making the packages. Sam arrived with burgers, soda and fries; the food didn't last more than ten minutes.

-So, let's check out that hospital. – Dean said as he got up. Sam and Victoria followed him to the Impala.

They got in, Dean turned on the EMF and Sam his camera, in night vision; Vicky was carrying the lantern.

-Getting readings?

-Yeah, big time.

-This place is orbing like crazy. – Victoria leaned tiptoeing over Sam to see those little light spheres on the camera.

-It's probably multiple spirits hanging around.

-If the unrecovered bodies are causing the haunting…

-We've gotta find them and burn them. Just be careful; the only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit… is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer. – just as Dean finished the sentence, they felt something behind them. The three turned back but they didn't see anything; Victoria shivered a little. Dean slided his arm around her waist and bring her near to him. –Come on.

She nodded and their kept walking through the aisle, into the South Wing. They came across a room; Dean kept looking through the aisle while Sam and Vicky entered the room to check it up. Something creaked. A spirit of a women appeared; Vicky screamed in surprise.

-Dean. Dean! - Sam called. – Shotgun!

-Get down! – he yelled as he shot the spirit and it disappeared.

-That was weird.

-Yeah, tell me.

-It didn't try anything… Shouldn't it have attacked us or something? – Victoria asked, still a little shocked.

-If she didn't want to hurt us, then what did she want? – Sam replied.

-She seemed pretty angry from where I was standing. –Dean said.

They got to another room, with a dumped bed; something or someone seemed to be hiding behind. Sam slided it to the side; there was a girl named Kat, whose boyfriend Gavin went missing.

-Alright Kat, Sam is gonna get you out of here and we are gonna find your boyfriend. – Dean grabbed her by her arm and pulled her but she resisted.

-No, no… I'm not gonna leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you. –she seemed determined.

-It's not a joke around here, ok? Is dangerous. – he replied.

-That's why I've gotta find him. - Sam and Dean looked at each other, figuring out what to do.

-Don't overestimate a woman's determination. She's coming with us or she's gonna try find him on her own. I say we should let her go with us, it'll be safer. – Victoria said, smiling at Kat; she grinned a little.

-Alright. – Dean was a bit crossed. –I guess we'll split up then. Let's go. – Dean said, grabbing Kat by the arm again so Sam and Vicky got together to go find Gavin.

-I've got a question for you. – Dean said to Kat, while walking the aisle and checking rooms. – You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?

-I guess so.

-Do me a favour; next time you see one pay attention. If someone says a place is haunted, don't go in. –he said, bothered.

Meanwhile, Sam and Vicky were talking.

-So… Who's Elliott? – she sighed.

-Dead boyfriend. – Sam was going to say something when Victoria spotted Gavin.

-Gavin? – he stood up, shivering.

-Hey, it's ok, it's ok. – Sam said, going nearer. – We're here to help.

Then, after some questions, presentations and so, they found out something.

-There was… There was this girl. Her face… it was all messed up.

-Ok, listen. This girl… did she tried to hurt you? – Victoria let Sam do all the questions; she was just mentally taking notes of it all.

-What? No, she…

-She what? – Sam was getting anxious.

-She tried to kiss me.

-But she didn't hurt you… physically?

-Dude, she kissed me. I'm scarred for a life.

-Trust me, it could've been worst. –she said, Sam glance at her for a second.

-Do you remember anything else? –Sam asked him, anxious to prove the theory that had been cooking in his mind since that ghost didn't attack.

-She… I think she tried to whisper something in my ear.

-What?!

-I don't know. I ran like hell.

Meanwhile, Dean and Kat were walking by a hall when the lantern turned off.

-Ouch, you're hurting me. –Kat said, annoyed, to Dean.

-What are you talking about? – Dean's both hands were occupied. Kat screamed and a ghost locked her up in a cell.

-Kat!

-Help me, please! – she knocked the door like crazy.

-Kat, hang on! –Dean said, trying to open up the metal door

-What's going on? - Sam asked, as he, Vicky and Gavin arrived, guided by the noise.

-She's inside with one of them. – Dean explained, worried.

-Bon sang! – Vicky exclaimed, gaining a look of the boys.

-What?! – Dean had his 'what the fuck' face.

-Means… sort of damn it. In French…

-Help me!

-Kat! – Gavin screamed back.

-Get me out of here. – she was frozen to the wall, watching the spirit going near to her.

-Kat, is not gonna hurt you. Listen to me. You have to face it; you've got to calm down. –Sam said through the door.

-She's gotta what?! – Dean exclaimed.

-I have to what?!

Victoria came to Sam's recue.

-The ghosts aren't trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate.

-You've gotta listen to it, face it… - he continued.

-You face it! – she was freaking out

-It's the only way you're gonna get out of there. –Sam replayed.

-No!

-Look at it, that's all. – Victoria took over. –Come on, you can do it! – a deep silence follow, they exchanged preoccupied looks.

-Kat? – Gavin asked.

-I hope you're right about this. –Dean said, looking at Victoria and Sam, but mostly at him.

-Yeah, me too.

Suddenly, the door opens with a rustle.

-Oh, Kat. – Gavin sounded relieved, holding Kat back in his arms.

-137 – she said.

-Sorry? –Dean didn't get it.

-Room number. –Vicky said, causing everyone to look at her

-He whispered that to me… -Kat looked at her weirdly.

-Good shot. – Victoria said, care freely.

They split up; Dean and Victoria went to find room 137 and Sam to get Kat and Gavin out.

-Dean! Here it is, 137. – Vicky said. They entered the room, which was a mess; everything was upside down. They began to search for something, anything, a clue that explained why the ghost lead them to that room.

Meanwhile, Sam, Gavin and Kat faced a small problem getting out of the asylum.

-Let's break it down. – Gavin suggested. The door was closed and didn't seem to be easy to open, Sam tried anyway.

-I don't think is gonna work. – Sam said.

-Then a window.

-They're barred. – Kat pointed out.

-So how are we supposed to get out? – Gavin was starting to freak out.

-That's the point. We are not. –Sam said. – There's something in here that doesn't want us to leave. – he added.

-Those patients. – Kat said

-No; something else.

…

-So, how did you get into this business? – Dean asked her, while tossing around stuff.

-Business? That's how you call… well, this? – she was looking through some files, trying to find something that popped out from the rest.

-How do you call it?

-Hmmm… Dark staff. Just so.

-That's lousy. Anyway, you're gonna tell me?

-My grandma. You?

-My father.

-It's always a family thing.

-Is it?

-Yeah… - she just shook her head lightly, like trying to make some thoughts to fall out of her head. Dean found something hidden in the wall, a diary.

-This is why I get paid the big bucks.

-What is it? – she came near to him, to look

-Patients Journal.

-Oh. Why do you think it was hidden?

-Let's find out. – they sat down and started to read. She was way faster. – All work and no play made Dr. Ellicot a very dull boy. – said Dean, giving up reading the stuff. She just smirked, but they felt something that faded away their smiles.

…

-Alright, I looked everywhere. There's no other way out. – Sam reported to Gavin and Kat.

-So what the hell are we gonna do? –Gavin said, desperately.

-For starts, we are not gonna panic.

-Why the hell not? – Sam was going to say something when his cell rang; it was Dean. He said he was in the basement and needed him.

-Ok, can either if you handle a shotgun? – Sam asked before leaving them alone to go to Dean's rescue.

-What? No. – Gavin was out of his mind.

-I can. – Kat said, Gavin looked at her. Sam handled the shotgun at her and gave instructions and went to find Dean.

He found a hidden room in the basements and felt a presence…

…

Dean and Vicky were heading to the exit when Kat shot.

-Damn! Damn it! Don't shoot! – Dean covered himself and pushed Victoria back with him. – It's us!

-Sorry! Sorry… - Kat said

-They're still here. – Victoria glanced at Dean. – Where the hell is Sam?

-Son of a bi… - Dean got up and helped Vicky. – Why are you two doing here? Where's Sam?

-We went to the basement. You called him. – Gavin said.

-What?

-I didn't call him.

-His phone rang; he said it was you. – explained Kat.

-Basement ah…- Dean looked at Vicky, and she made an odd grimace. –Alright, watch yourselves. And watch out for us. – and they left to find Sam.

…

-What do you think we are going to find? Maybe Ellicott…

-Shush, ok? He is alright. Sam! Sammy!

-Sam!

-Sammy, are you down here? Sam! – suddenly, he appeared. – Man, answer me when I'm calling you.

-Thanks God you're fine. – Vicky said; she seemed a little overwhelm and scared .

-You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?

-Yeah, I know. I think something lure me down here.

-I think it was Dr Ellicott. – Vicky explained. – That's what the spirits had been trying to tell us.

-You haven't seen him, have you? – Dean asked, preoccupied.

-No. How do you know it was him?

-Because we found his logbook. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients. Some awful stuff.

-Lobotomies may seem more appealing. –Victoria said, with her well pronounced British accent. Dean looked at her.

-You speak weird, ya'know? – she shook her head, disregarding the comment.

-But it was the patients who raided. – Sam pointed out.

-They raided against Dr Ellicott.

-Dr Feel Good was working in some sort of, like an extreme rage therapy.

-He thought that if he drew out the anger from his patients, they'll be cured of it. – Vicky explained.

-Instead he only made it worse and worse, and angrier, even angrier. So we think, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop. To the kids in the 70's. Making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on. We are gonna find his bones and torch them. – Dean said.

-How? The police never found his body. – Sam objected.

-The logbook said he has some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere, were he worked on his patients. –Vicky explained.

-So I figured if I was a patient, I'd drag his ass down here to do a little work on him myself.

-I don't know, sounds kinda…

-Crazy? Exactly. – Dean said as he and Victoria entered a room, Sam following them. Dean looked around the room as Victoria just watched him.

-I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room. – Sam said, a little annoyed.

-Well, that's why they call it hidden. – Dean answered. – You hear that?

-What?

-Yeah, is an airstream. – Victoria said, a bit excited. Dean walked to a wall and crouched.

-There's a door here. – suddenly, a sound of a rifle was heard.

-Dean…- Victoria muttered, with a shaky voice, facing Sam, who just reloaded the rifle. Dean turned around as Sam's nose bled.

-Step back from the door. – Sam demanded, in an urgent tone. Dean stood up.

-Sam, put the gun down. – Dean said, keeping his cool. Victoria was freaking out, all shaky and with widen eyes that seemed to pop out of her face.

-Is that an order?

-No, is more of a friendly request.

-'Cause I'm getting really tired of taking your orders. – Sam said as he pointed Dean with the rifle.

-I knew it. Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?

-For once in your life, just shout your mouth.

-Guys, please…

-What you gonna do, Sam? Gun is filled with rock salt. Ain't gonna kill me. – Dean said and Sam shot; Victoria yelled Sam's name. Dean was propelled backwards, breaking down the door to the hidden room.

-No. But it'll hurt like hell.

-Dean! – Victoria run to his side. – Et-tu blessé?

-What?

-Perdona, yo… Maledizione. Ficken. I… Yeah, I get all confused with languages when I get nervous.

-Sam! We are gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all of this will be over. You'll be back to normal. –Dean sad as Sam approached.

-I'm normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time.

-Sam, please, stop. – Vicky managed to said.

-You shut up! – she nodded, shaking. A tear or two came down her eyes.

-I mean why are we even here? 'Cause you're following dad's orders like a good little soldier? 'Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?

-We are here to help people. – Victoria spoke up again.

-Told you to shut up! – Sam said, pointing at her with the rifle.

-This isn't you talking Sam.

-That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you.

-So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me?

-You know? I'm sick of doing what you tell me to do. Were are not closing to finding dad today than we were six months ago.

-Well, here. I'll make it easier for you. – Dean said as he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

-What the hell are you doing?! – Vicky screamed and Sam shot her.

-Son of a bitch! Go on, take it; let's end this. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt. Take it! – Sam took the gun, Vicky was unconscious due to her head hitting a wall. Sam pointed with the gun to Dean's face. – You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then, go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it! – and Sam did, but nothing happened. Dean pull him by the arm and punched him, throwing him to the ground. That gave him time to stand up again. – Man, I'm not gonna give you a loaded pistol. – Dean said, as he punched Sam again, knocking him out this time. – Sorry Sammy.

He then went to Victoria's side, she was starting to wake up.

-God, my boob. – she moaned

-What?

-He shot me in a boob; now I'll get a bruise. It hurts like hell.

-Can you stand?

-Yeah, sure. – but she had some trouble standing up, she felt dizzy. Dean helped her. – Let's finish this so Sam will get back to normal.

-Guess you're not staying after this.

-I don't get scared that easy. – she winked at him. They went on to see the hidden room, trying to find Ellicott's bones. They went separated ways, and Dean found him.

-Aw, that's just gross. Found him! – Vicky ran to his side.

-So now we burn him up, right?

-We salt him first. – said Dean, doing it. – Yeah, soaked it up. – the lantern started to twinkle. They gaged a bit. Suddenly, a procedure table hit them both, Dean landing on Victoria.

-Ouch, my boob. – Ellicott's ghost appeared and grabbed Dean's head.

-Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better. – it said, as some blue streaks came out of its hands.

Vicky managed to get out of Dean's heavy body burden and light Ellicott's body. The ghost became sort of mummified and fell to the ground, breaking in pieces.

-Ain't gonna try to kill me, are you? – Dean asked Sam, as he woke up.

-No.

-Good, 'cause that would be awkward. – Vicky said, as unconcerned as she always seemed.

They finally got out of the place, and Gavin and Kat went their way after giving the guys some thanks. Vicky got in the car, to discreetly checked up her bruised boob

-Hey, Dean. I'm sorry man. –Sam said. – I… said some awful thinks back there.

-You remember all that?

-Yeah. It was like I couldn't control it but I didn't mean it. Any of it.

-You didn't, ah?

-No, of course not. Do we need to talk about this?

-No, I'm not really in the caring, sharing kind of mood. I just wanna get some sleep. – Dean said as he got in the car. Vicky was in the front.

-Do you guys mind?

-Make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa. – Vicky giggled a little because of his Spanish accent. Her parents were from Chile, so she knew Spanish quite well, along with a bunch of others idioms.

Back at the motel, Dean's cell phone rang and Sam answered it after failing to woke Dean up, waking Victoria up, who was sharing the bed with him.

-What is it? - she asked.

-Hello. Dad?


	2. Scarecrow

S1:E11 Scarecrow.

-Are you hurt?

-I'm fine.

-We've been looking for you everywhere. – Sam said, sorrowfully. – We didn't know where you were, if you were ok. – he added, anxious.

-Sammy, I'm alright. – as the two of them kept talking, Vicky has widened eyes and was debating whether or not to wake Dean up; she had put all the pieces together and was aware of the boys quest. –What about you and Dean?

-We are fine. – Vicky decided to wake him.

-Dean… - she mumbled in his ear. –Hey, man. – she said, welcoming him to the waked world as he opened his eyes.

-What? – Victoria made a gesture with her head, pointing at Sam.

-Dad, where are you?

-Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that.

-What?! Why not?

-Is that dad? – Dean asked in disbelief.

-Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. Just… You're just gonna have to trust me on this.

-You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed mom?

-Yeah… It's a demon, Sam.

-A demon? You know for sure?

-A demon? What's he saying? – Dean asked, kind of worried.

-I do. Listen, Sammy, I… I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would have done anything to protect you from that. – Dean put on a tee shirt, for Vicky's disappointment. He was good to look at.

-You know where it is?

-Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it.

-Let us help.

-You can't. You can't be any part of it.

-Why not?

-Give me the phone. – Dean requested.

-Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now I need you to write down these names.

-Names? What names? Dad… Talk to me. Tell me what's going on.

-Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think; they are everywhere. Even us talking right now, is not safe.

-No, alright? No way.

-Give me the phone!

-I've given you an order. Now you stop following me and you do your job. You understand me? Know take down these names. – Dean took the phone from Sam.

-Dad, is me. Where are you? – he had a preoccupied face as he listened. –Yes, sir. Ah… Yeah, I've got a pen. What are the names? – Vicky got beside Sam, and put a hand on his knee, looking him in the eyes.

-I'm sorry… - she murmured.

Before they knew it, they were on the Impala again. They drove all day. Luckily, Vicky had brought snacks; she had to eat every three hours otherwise she would get cranky. By ten o'clock, she was asleep in the backseat of the Impala.

-Alright, so the names dad gave us, they're all couples?

-Three different couples, all went missing.

-And there all from different towns and different states?

-That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again.

-Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere. – Sam pointed out

-Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another.

-This is the second week of April.

-Yep.

-So, dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?

-Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits dad had to go through? The man's a master.- Dean proudly said. Sam pulled over. – What are you doing?

-We're not going to Indiana.

-We're not?

-Hey, why did we stop? – Victoria said, waking up a bit sluggish.

-No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone; Sacramento area code.

-Sam.

-We're going to Cali now? –she seemed a bit lost, looking at them alternately from the back seat.

-Dean, if this demon killed mom and Jess, and dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help. – Sam continued his peroration; neither of them payed attention to her.

-Dad doesn't want our help.

-I don't care.

-He's given us an order.

-Guys… - Vicky shyly said.

-I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says. – Sam almost yelled.

-Sam, dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important. – Dean said firmly, trying to keep his cool.

-Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.

-Revenge? – Vicky was completely awake now and didn't quite believe what was going on.

-Alright, look, I know how you feel.

-Do you? How old were you when mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?

-Wait, your mom died? Who's Jess? – Sam just looked threateningly at her, freezing her up.

-Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.

-I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him.

-Yeah, it's called being a good son! – Sam got out of the car, slamming the door. Dean got out also but Vicky stayed in, watching them through the window. Sam began to unload his things from the trunk. -You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks.

-That's what you really think?

-Yes, it is.

-Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California. - he put his backpack on and started walking away. Victoria got finally out of the car.

-Come on, you're not serious.

-I am serious.

-It's the middle of the night!

-Sam, please, come back. – Sam turned to see her, she looked quite upset; he walked to her. –Thank you. – she said as she hugged him; Sam hugged her back.

-I'm sorry, kiddo. Take care of yourself.– he murmured in her ear and she responded with widened and disbelieving eyes. Sam gave Dean a final, angry look and walked away again.

-Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?- Sam turned around.

-That's what I want you to do. - They stared at each other for a few seconds.

-Goodbye, Sam. – Dean said, closed the trunk, got in the car, and drove away.

-Are you serious? – Vicky asked him, but Dean didn't say anything. –Man, he's your brother! Is following your dad's orders really that important? – Dean looked intimidatingly at her through the rear-view mirror and she shut up.

After a few hours they arrived to Burkitsville, Indiana. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and pulled out his cell phone. He selected Sam's name, thinking about calling him. He changed his mind and closed the cell phone. He shut off the car and got out. Vicky, still inside, looked at nowhere, visibly upset. Dean knocked on her window to catch her attention and opened the door for her.

-Lady… Would you please get out?

-Sure… -she said, as she got out. She followed him, downcast, to an establishment called Scotty's Cafe, where a man was sitting on the porch.

-Let me guess. –Dean said, pointing at the man.- Scotty.

-Yep.

-Hi, my name's John Bonham. And she's… - he said, looking expectantly at Victoria.

-Jenny Page. – she claimed as she smiled.

-Isn't that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?

-Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.

-What can I do for you, John? Sweet Jenny. –Scotty winked at Vicky, who grinned in reply. Dean took two pieces of paper out of his pocket.

-We were wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance.

-Nope. Who are they?

-Friends of us. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem…

-Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here.

-Scotty, you've got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that? - Scotty stared strangely at him; Dean and Victoria chuckled. - Never mind. See you around.

-Bye.

-Wait, is there anything else I can do for you? We have an amazing apple pie; on the house. – Vicky smiled widely, expectant of the perspective of getting free pie; but Dean pulled her by the arm and shook his head.

-No, thanks Scotty.

-Why?- Vicky murmured to him, while they walked away.

-Let's not waste time, ok?

Meanwhile, in a highway not so far away, Sam kept walking until he saw a girl sitting with her back to him, listening to music.

-Hey. -she couldn't hear him so he put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump and took off her headphones.

-You scared the hell outta me.

-I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help.

-No, I'm good, thanks.

-Uh, so where you headed?

-No offense, but no way I'm telling you.

-Why not?

-You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking.

-Well, so are you. – she laughed. A van pulled over by them.

-Need a ride?

-Yeah.- they said at unison.

-Just her. I ain't takin' you. – the girl gathered her things and got in the van.

-You trust shady van guy and not me?

-Definitely.- she got to say before the van drove away.

…

-You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?- Dean asked a couple whom owned a store and gas station, Vicky showed them the pictures but they shook their heads.

-Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?

-That's right.

A girl came downstairs carrying some boxes.

-Did the guy have a tattoo?

-Yes, he did.

-You remember? They were just married. – she addressed her uncle, who suddenly remembered.

-You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes.

-You remember anything else?

-I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.

-Could you point us in that same direction?

-Sure. You need anything else? I'm a mechanic, I could check up your car for free…

-No thanks; I'm good with cars. We don't need any help.

-Thank you. –added Victoria before they left the store.

They got in the car and drove through the highway until they passed by an orchard and they hear a noise coming from the EMF.

-What the hell?

-Pull over. – Dean did as requested. Victoria, who was on the front seat, reached to a bag that was on the back. – This stuff is out of control.

They went back until they realised the orchard was what was disturbing the EMF. They walked around it, until Victoria yelped in surprise.

-Dean, come see this scarecrow.

-Dude, you're fugly. – Dean said but he soon noticed the sickle in its hand and a design on it. Dean took a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed it.

-What are you doing? – Dean didn't reply, he was busy moving the scarecrow sleeve to have a close look on the design; he recognized Vince's tattoo, the guy who was missing.

-Nice tat.- he said, looking right at it.

-What?

-Come take a look. – Vicky climbed the ladder and compared the tattoos from the scarecrow's arm and the one on the missing person flyer. –My God.

They went back to Burkitsville, and stopped at the gas station.

-You're back. – the same girl from the store stated.

-Never left.

-Still looking for your friends? – Dean just nods. Victoria's looking around, absentminded.

You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?- Dean said, noticing Emily's nameplate necklace; she did as she was requested. -So, you grew up here?

-I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.

-They're nice people.

-Everybody's nice here.

-So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?

-Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed. –the last sentence caught Vicky's attention.

-Hey, you been out to the orchard? You've seen that scarecrow?

-Yeah, it creeps me out.

-Whose is it?

-I don't know. It's just always been there.

-Is that your aunt and uncle's? – Vicky asked, nodding towards a red van parked by the garage.

-Customer. Had some car troubles.

-It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl? – Dean asked, concerned. Emily nodded.

Meanwhile, at the nearest bus station, Sam is talking to the clerk.

Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesn't run again till tomorrow. Uh, 5:05 PM. – she said, checking the schedule.

-Tomorrow? There's got to be another way.

-Well, there is. Buy a car.

-Hey. - Sam looks at whom just called him, and sees the same girl that he met in the highway.

-Hey.

-You again.

-What happened to your ride?

-You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands. I cut him loose. What's the matter?

-Just trying to get to California.

-No way.

-Yeah.

-Me too. You know, the next bus isn't until tomorrow.

-Yeah. Yeah, that's the problem.

-Why? What's in Cali that's so important?

-Just something I've been looking for. For a long time.

-Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day, right? – Sam giggles a bit, amused; the shook hands.- I'm Meg.

-Sam.

…

Dean and Victoria went back to Scotty's, looking for the guest couple.

-Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?

-I'll get just a glass of water, thanks. –Vicky said as she sat down with Dean at the table next to the couple's.

-Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you're at it. – asked Dean, noticing the pie Scotty just served to them.

-Hi

-How ya doin'? Just passing through?

-Road trip. – replied the girl.

-Hm. Yeah, we too.

-I'm sure these people want to eat in peace. – Scotty looked at them suspiciously.

-Just a little friendly conversation. – Scotty served them the pie, and the water. -Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks.

-So, what brings you to town?

-We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.

-Is that right?

-Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.

-Nice people.

-Yeah.

-So, how long till you're up and runnin'?

-Sundown.

-Really. To fix a brake line?- Dean asked, mistrustfully; the guy just nodded. -I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn't charge you anything.

-You know, thanks a lot, but I think we'd rather have a mechanic do it.

-Sure. I know. You know, it's just that these roads. They're not real safe at night.

-I'm sorry?

-I know it sounds strange, but, uh… You might be in danger.

-Look, we're trying to eat. Okay? – the guy said, annoyed.

-What he means is that is safer to drive while there's still daylight, you never know, these curves…

-Yeah. You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it. - the bell above the café door jingled and someone walked in; Scotty came to welcome him. He was listening to the whole conversation Vicky, Dean and the couple were having.

-Thanks for coming, Sheriff. – Victoria looked nervous at Dean, who seemed frustrated. Scotty whispered something in the sheriff's ear, and they both looked at them.

\- I'd like a word, please. – the sheriff said, walking over to them.

-What can we do for you? – Vicky asked, batting her eyelashes.

-Come on. I'm having a bad day already.

-You know what would make it worse?

The sheriff escorted them out of town, making sure they left town. In a couple of hours, at night, they were back.

…

-So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?- asked Sam to Meg, who laughed.

-Yeah, right. It's all sipping Cristal poolside for me.- they laughed. -No. I had to get away from my family.

-Why?

-I love my parents. And they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband. – Sam grinned. -It's just…because my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead. I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know.

-No, no, it's okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with? It's, uh, it's kind of the same deal.

-And that's why you're not riding with him anymore? – Sam shook his head, and Meg raised her bottle of beer. Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least we're living our own lives. And nobody else's. – Sam tapped his bottle against hers and they drank up.

…

It was the dead of night, the couple's car had broken down and they were walking through the orchard, trying to find someone.

-I can't believe it. We just got the car fixed.

-This way. - they walked towards a clearing. They felt something moving behind them, she gasped and turned around.

-Steve?- more noises.

-Who's there? –they looked back and saw the scarecrow coming towards them; they started running away and then, Dean and Victoria run in front of them.

\- Get back to your car. - they looked behind and saw the scarecrow getting closer.

-Go! Go! –Dean yelled as he cocked his rifle and shot the scarecrow, which stumbled but kept walking. Victoria was ready to shot, and she did, giving Dean time to cocked his rifle again as they both began running. Dean shot again, seconded by Vicky; the scarecrow kept going. -Go! Go! – they reached the interstate. Dean and Vicky cocked their rifles and looked around, but the scarecrow had disappeared.

-What…? What the hell was that?- the guy asked, panting.

-Don't ask.

…

-The scarecrow climbed off its cross?- Sam said in disbelief.

-Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town.- Dean decided to call him after all, to tell him about the hunt.

-It didn't kill the couple, did it?

-No. I can't cope without you, you know.

-Hey. – Victoria complained. –What about me? – Dean just grinned towards her.

-Well… Vicky helped me out a bit. –she frowned and Dean giggled.

-So, something must be animating it. A spirit.

-No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A pagan god, anyway.

-What makes you say that?

-The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility rite. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey.

-The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.

-Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some pagan god.

-And you put this patron together yourself?

-Well… Vicky here was the one who gave me the ide.

-I did far more than that.- she said, childishly upset causing Dean to giggled some more.

-So, a god possesses the scarecrow...

-And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread.

-Do you know which god you're dealing with?

-No, not yet.

-Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it.

-I know. We are actually on our way to a local community college. We've got an appointment with a professor. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.- Vicky heard Sam laughing through the cell phone. –And Vicky didn't find anything; I mean, what kind of god would there be in Indiana, right?

-You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask.

-I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh… I want you to know….I mean, don't think….

-Yeah. I'm sorry, too.

-Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.

-Are you serious?

-You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I… Anyway….I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy.

-I don't even know what to say.

-Say you'll take care of yourself.

-I will.

-Call me when you find dad.

-OK. Bye, Dean. – Dean hanged up and found Victoria staring at him.

-What are you looking at'

-Mmmh… Nothing.- she responded as she looked away through the window, smirking.

-Who was that?- Meg questioned Sam.

-My brother.

-What'd he say?

-Goodbye.

…

\- It's not every day I get a research question on pagan ideology.

-Yeah, well, call it a hobby.

-We're writing a book. – Vicky and Dean exchanged looks. –Well, is kinda both things.

-But you said you were interested in local lore?

-Mmhmm.

-I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for its pagan worship.

-Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?

-Well, yeah.

-Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?

-Uh, northern Europe, I believe; Scandinavia.

-What could you tell us about those pagan gods?

-Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.

-We're actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard. – they followed the professor to his office, in which he took a big, old book form a shelf.

\- Woods god, hm? Well, let's see. - he leafed through some pages. On one, Dean and Victoria noticed a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.

-Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?

-Oh, that's not a woods god, per se.

-But it'll fit the story.

-The V-Vanir? – Dean looked at the professor, who nodded; he kept reading.- Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female. Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?- Dean said the last looking at Victoria, knowingly.

-I suppose.

-This particular Vanir that's energy sprung from the sacred tree?- Vicky asked; she'd already had read the whole page.

-Well, pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.

-So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it'd kill the god?- the professor laughed at Dean's question

-Son, these are just legends we're discussing.

-Oh, of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much.- they shook hands and Vicky kissed the professor in both cheeks, causing them both to stare at her. She blushed.

-From where I came from it's custom.- she explained.

-Glad I could help.

They walked to the door, and when they opened it, the sheriff hit Dean on the head with the end of his rifle. Dean fell to the ground, knocked out. Vicky went a bit back, and propelled a kick on the balls to the sheriff with all her strength. He fell in foetal position, and she ran like hell.

…

-You don't understand, Harley. All of us here… It's our responsibility to protect the town.- Scotty said; he, Harley and Stacy, the gas station owners, and the sheriff were standing under the rain, having a tense fraught conversation.

-I understand. Better than all of you. I'm the one that gives 'em directions. I'm the one that sends 'em down to the orchard.- he replied, anguished.

-Harley, please. – the sheriff said this time.

-We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we can't hear the screams. But this is different, this… This is murder. – Harley concluded.

-It's angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonight's the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance. – Stacy, his wife, tried to convince him.

-If the boy has to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her? Sheriff, could you please keep looking for the girl? She has to be somewhere near. –he asked, sorrowfully.

-I'm sorry Harley… She stole a car; the professor told me he watched her get away.

-Why didn't he do anything?

-He's eighty, Harley. What did you expect?

-He have no time, dear. It has to be her; there's no other choice. She may be now crossing the state. She could even call the feds or the marshals. Who knows. No, it has to be tonight and we have to do it quick. – Stacy finished, and the little crowd dissolved, downcast.

Dean was trapped in a cellar; suddenly, the cellar door opened and both Emily's aunt and uncle pushed her downstairs.

\- Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please. – she cried out. -Why are you doing this?

-For the common good. – her aunt said before she shut the door, leaving them in the dark.

…

Sam was trying for a while to call Dean, but he hadn't picked up. He didn't have Victoria's cell number; God, he didn't even know if she had one.

-Hey. Our bus came in.- Meg told him; he hanged up, shaking his head.

-You better catch it. I gotta go.- he said, as put on his backpack.

-Go where?

-Burkitsville.

-Sam, wait.

-I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail.

-Well, maybe his phone's turned off.

-No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble.

-What kind of trouble?

-I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry; look, I don't want you to miss your bus.

-But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his phone? Sam… Come with me to California.

-I can't. I'm sorry.

-Why not?

-He's my family.- Sam left her there, with the words in her mouth. At the entrance, he ran into Vicky.

-Sam!- she said, gladly but with a desperate tone. –I hoped to find you in here.- she was all sweaty and panting.

-Victoria, what happened? Where's Dean?- Sam took her by the shoulders, distressed.

-They got him.

-What?

-The sheriff knocked him up; the town people are behind this. They have Dean.

-How did you get away? – they began walking quickly as they spoke.

-Kicked him in the balls and ran like hell.

-You left him behind?

-What could I have done, Sam? I came get you, we have to rescue him. I'm five feet five, and not that strong. I don't even know how many are they.

-Okay…Okay. How did you get here, anyway?

-I stole a car, but the damn thing broke down. I ran.- Sam seemed surprised, she looked like she ran a marathon. She looked sexy even, with those skinny jeans hugging her toned legs and slim thighs, accentuating her big butt; her semi-transparent, floral shirt all wet, sticking to her body, leaving little to the imagination. Sam gulped.

-We should steal another one.

-Yeah.

…

At the cellar, Dean tried to open the cellar's door, but failed.

-I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?

-Sacrifice us. Which is, I don't know, classier, I guess? You really didn't know anything about this, did you?

-About what? The scarecrow god? I can't believe this.

-Well, you better start believing, cause I'm gonna need your help.

-Okay.

-Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.

-What tree?

-Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred.

-There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree.

\- Is it in the orchard?

-Yeah, but I don't know where. – she said as the cellar's door opened.

-It's time.- Emily's aunt said. She and Dean exchanged a nervous look.

They brought them to the orchard and tied them up on adjacent trees.

-How many people have you killed, sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?- Dean inquired.

\- We don't kill them.

\- No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?- the sheriff just walked away.

-Uncle Harley, please.

-I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasn't you.

-Try to understand. It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you.

-I'm your family.

-Sweetheart, that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. – they walked away, leaving them alone.

-I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!- Dean yelled.

-So, what's the plan?

-I'm workin' on it.

After a few hours, it grew dark.

-You don't have a plan, do you?

-I'm workin' on it. Can you see? – Dean asked, slightly panicked.

-What?

-Is he moving yet?

-I can't see. – she turned her head an saw a shadow- Oh my God.- she started to freak out and Dean tried to untie his ropes. -Oh my God!

Sam and Victoria came from behind the trees.

-Dean?

-Emily? Are you both okay?

-Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Both of you. Come on. – Sam untied Dean while Victoria did the same to Emily.- How'd you get here?

-I found him and…

-I, uh…I stole a car.

-Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute.

-What scarecrow? – Sam asked; Dean got up and saw the empty scarecrow's post. They all exchanged a nervous look.

-I say let's get the hell out of here. – Vicky said and they all started running towards the highway.

-How do we kill this thing?

-We torch the sacred tree. – Vicky answered Sam's question.

-Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about…

-It's the source of its power.- Dean explained.

-So let's find it and burn it. – Sam suggested.

-Nah, in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up.- Dean said just as they reached a clearing; but the townspeople were one step ahead and saw it coming, so they were waiting for them. -This way. – Dean said as they turned around but then they realised they were surrounded.

-Please. Let us go. – Emily begged.

-It'll be over quickly, I promise. – her uncle responded.

-Please.

-Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to…- his uncle couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the scarecrow stuck his sickly in his stomach and took him. Then, the scarecrow captured Emily's aunt as well. The townspeople ran away in fright.

-Come on, let's go. – Dean urged them to start running.

…

Next morning, the four of them went back to the orchard to burn the sacred tree. Sam and Victoria poured a whole gallon of gasoline each one onto the tree. Dean picked up a long branch and lighted it.

-Let me. – asked Emily, as Dean handed the branch to her.

-You know, the whole town's gonna die.

-Good. – she said as she threw the burning branch onto the tree. The four of them watched it while it went up in flames.

-So… What are you going to do now, dear? – Victoria asked Emily, slowly, like a caress. It was a delicate moment, anyway.

-I… I don't know.

-Do you have any more family… or friends you could stay with?

-No… Not really.

-Well… Is there a place you've always wanted to go?

-Actually, there is. I've always wanted to go to Boston.

-So, let's go. I'll buy you a ticket. – Vicky said, posing a hand on her shoulder, smiling to her. Emily smiled back at her.

They carried her home, where she got her stuff together; then they drove her to the bus station.

They said their goodbyes and Emily got in the bus.

-Think she's gonna be alright?

-I hope so.

-And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?

-Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough. – Dean answered Sam's enquiries.- So, can I drop you off somewhere?

-No, I think you're stuck with me.

-What made you change your mind?

-I didn't. I still wanna find dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and Mom… They're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me; we're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together.

-Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful.- Dean said, as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hit it away. They laughed.

-Hey, guys. – Vicky said, annoyed and with her arms akimbo. – What am I, invisible?

-Oh, yeah. Sorry, Vicky; we were having a moment. –Sam explained, a bit ashamed.

-I noticed.

-You're such a sissy. – Dean made fun of Sam.

-You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude.

-Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out.

-Right.- Vicky and Sam said at unison. The three of them laughed and got in the Impala.

-I'm so glad you two decided to stay together. Family is important.- Vicky said, grinning from the backseat. Dean turned the engine on.

-What about your family, Victoria? – Dean asked her, looking through the rear-view mirror.

-Well… They… I don't wanna talk about it. –she said, downcast, looking through the window. The guys looked at each other and Dean just drove.


End file.
